


Uncle Lucifer

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Buck is the Son of Gabriel, Desi Harry Potter, Harry is the Son of Michael, M/M, Minor Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Nephilim Evan "Buck" Buckley, Nephilim Harry Potter, Paramedic Harry Potter, Uncle Lucifer Morningstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Lucifer follows some Grace and finds something surprising.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Harry Potter, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar & Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Uncle Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fair warning, but the sum of my _Lucifer (TV)_ knowledge is the wiki, fanfic, and about 10 minutes of the first episode. ~~Lucifer is on my list of things to watch, I've just gotten distracted with other things.~~ Hence why I've also tagged _Supernatural_ since you know, **angels**. 
> 
> Anyways~ Enjoy!
> 
> ~Kael

Lucifer had been topside for four months before he felt it: Angelic Grace. More specifically, Angelic Grace with the distinct feel of Michael and Gabriel. Both were nearby, within the city of Los Angeles. 

Wariness and curiosity fought inside him for weeks until finally, his interest won out, and he began to investigate, carefully searching the city for the Grace he could feel moving around. More weeks of following faint lingering trails passed before he found the source, ending up in front of the large doors of a fire station labelled  ** 118 ** . 

The doors were open, most likely to allow the faint ocean breeze through, and Lucifer could see inside, pausing a moment on the sidewalk to watch the mundane inner workings of an unassigned firehouse. Two men were checking hoses, unrolling them along the pavement and out the doors before walking the length of them to check for deficits. Teasing calls from inside spurred the two men into racing to reroll and replace the hoses in their spots. 

Lucifer could hear cheering and laughing from inside as the two men playfully shoved each other, the smaller Asian man stumbling at the Hispanic man's push. Lucifer was soon distracted by the shift in Grace as a blond man left his companion's side to press himself into the Hispanic's space, bussing a kiss to his cheek. The blond's previous companion, a willowy man with black hair, stared eerily right at Lucifer as his wings shifted invisibly behind him, green eyes pinning the Fallen Archangel into place. 

"E," the raven called, his attention still firmly on Lucifer. Lucifer absently noted as the blond's attention turned to them while he stared at the  _ child _ in front of him. 

The blond pulled away from his mate, blue eyes catching Lucifer standing on the sidewalk in front of them, a small cheeky smile—one Lucifer recognized with a jolt of longing as matching Gabriel's—spreading over his lips. 

"You can get closer, Uncle. We don't bite," the blond teased, stepping away to lean against the post between the doors. 

A smirk curled the corners of Lucifer's lips as he stepped forward, studying the two  _ Nephilim  _ in front of him. "Nephews..." Lucifer drawled, his Grace flicking out to brush over theirs in greeting. 

"Dad says hi," the blond murmured, leaving behind any fear to wrap the Fallen in a hug that had him stiffening in shock. He pulled away to grin at the archangel, "I'd expect him at Lux at some point soon, so watch for that."

Lucifer made a soft noise, unsure if he wanted to see his brother. He jolted when his other nephew dropped a hand to his shoulder, turning his attention to the other young man. 

"Father knows you're here, Uncle," the raven told him, a small smile on his face as he squeezed gently. "I'd expect the family is going to flood your club soon enough." 

Another muffled noise escaped Lucifer's throat, the sound echoed by his Grace, as he leaned down to press a kiss to the raven's forehead, any words he could wish to say interrupted by an alarm sounding in the building. 

"We've gotta go, Uncle," the two told him simultaneously, leaning over to press kisses to his cheeks before they were pulling away. 

The blond grinned at him, "We'll find you later, Uncle." 

"Be careful boys," Lucifer called after them as they race inside. He watched them gather their gear for a moment before, with a flex of his Grace, he slipped between spaces and returned to the club, content to wait for any visitors. 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ****  
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
